Tell Me
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Dîtes-moi tous vos secrets, Cameron. Je veux savoir qui vous êtes.


**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici la 1ère fiction que j'écris sur Continuum, et apparemment, c'est la 1ère en français...je suis heureuse d'ouvrir le bal! J'espère juste que d'autres belles fics en français vont sortir! Continuum et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, soyons bien d'accord! Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour que vous découvriez par vous-même. La seule précision est que le point de vue est interne!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Cameron. Cette femme, je l'ai toujours dans mes pensées. Depuis l'attentat et l'effondrement du bâtiment, je garde l'image de Cameron en tête. Tout ce souvenir me hante depuis que je l'ai vécu et vu. Cameron est toujours là, dans mon esprit. Je ne peux pas la faire sortir.

Méfiez-vous, Cameron. Je sais que vous cachez quelque chose, je le vois dans vos yeux. Vous cachez un secret qui vous fera tomber si quelqu'un l'apprend, et vous le savez. Vous avez peur de divulguer votre terrible secret, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne vous lâche plus depuis des semaines, je sais qu'il se trame quelque chose. Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres, Cameron. Vous n'usez pas des mêmes méthodes que les autres. Je sais que vous cachez quelque chose de grave, je le sais. Vous ne travaillez pas pour l'intérêt de la police de Vancouver. En vérité, vous faîtes partie de Liber8. Je sais que j'ai raison, personne ne les connait autant que vous. Peut être est-ce vous qui avez créée cette organisation ? J'ai mes doutes, Agent Cameron. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes ni vos intentions.

Dîtes-moi vos secrets, Cameron. Comment avez-vous fait pour vous en sortir après l'explosion du Plaza, alors que vous étiez sous l'explosion, accompagnée ? Je vous ai vu disparaitre ! Au départ j'ai cru rêver. J'ai cru halluciner, mais tout était réel, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai beau retourner ce souvenir dans ma tête, je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver d'explication logique. Comment avez-vous fait cela ? Comment ?! Je vous ai vu ! Vous n'aviez aucune égratignure alors que tous les autres étaient blessés ! Et comment avez-vous fait pour trouver l'endroit exact où on a tiré sur cette pauvre dame, il y a quelques semaines ? C'était déjà dur pour nous, alors pour vous...quel genre d'agent êtes-vous ?

D'ailleurs, êtes-vous un agent ? L'inspecteur Dillon me répète que vous venez de la Section 6 mais je suis sûr, je sais, que cette prétendue section n'existe pas, j'en ai les preuves ! J'ai fais des tas de recherches, vous ne pouvez plus nier. La section 6 n'est qu'un prétexte pour vous cacher derrière quelque chose de plus gros. Vous êtes avec Liber8, c'est évident, mais personne ne veut le croire, personne ne veut le voir. Aucun des nôtres n'a pu les piégé, et vous les avez capturé à plusieurs reprises. Mais la plupart du temps vous étiez seule, sans témoin. Je sais que vous travaillez avec Liber8, sinon vous auriez été blessée. Ou peut être faîtes-vous une diversion pour que les autres soient tranquilles ? Quelle sera leur prochaine cible, Cameron ?! Ca ne vous gêne pas que des innocents soient tués pour une cause perdue et que personne de censée ne comprend ?!

Je veux des réponses, Cameron ! Peu importe ce que je vais devoir faire pour les obtenir. S'il faut que je vous blesse, que je vous attache, que je vous force à parler, je le ferais. Vous cachez un trop lourd secret, et si ce n'est pas la preuve ultime que vous êtes du côté de Liber8, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Pourquoi avoir inventé la section 6 ? Pourquoi avoir fait croire que vous veniez de Portland, que vous étiez un agent du FBI ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous infiltrée ici ? Comment faîtes-vous pour résoudre tous les crimes si vous n'êtes pas avec Liber8 ? Et qui est Alec ? J'ai surpris à de nombreuses reprises des conversations téléphoniques entre vous et un dénommé Alec. Alors, qui est-ce ? Votre complice ?

Faîtes attention, Cameron. Méfiez-vous. Je ne vous quitterais que lorsque vous m'aurez enfin répondu, et n'essayez pas de me duper. Votre histoire de voyage dans le temps est juste insensée. Tant que vous ne m'aurez pas tout dit, je continuerais de vous surveiller. Je veux des réponses, vous seule pouvez répondre à mes questions. Je poursuivrais mes recherches sur vous et votre famille, et si vous vous acharnez à m'éviter, je me servirais de chaque chose que je sais sur vous pour vous atteindre. Dillon et Fonnegra vous protègent peut être lorsque vous êtes ici, au poste de la police de Vancouver, mais vous n'êtes pas invincible et encore moins intouchable. J'espère pour vous que vous ne travaillez pas avec Liber8.

Donnez-moi des réponses.

* * *

**Une p'tite review pour moi, s'il vous plaît? (:**


End file.
